The present disclosure relates to the field of improving computer systems, and specifically to improving computer systems that provide access to seating at a public venue. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to improving computer systems that provide access to seating at a public venue by an improvement to the architecture of such computer systems and the resources that they control.